Turbine systems are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. For example, a conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor section is configured to compress air as the air flows through the compressor section. The air is then flowed from the compressor section to the combustor section, where it is mixed with fuel and combusted, generating a hot gas flow. The hot gas flow is provided to the turbine section, which utilizes the hot gas flow by extracting energy from it to power the compressor, an electrical generator, and other various loads.
The hot gas flow provided from the combustor section to the turbine section is typically flowed through a transition piece. The transition piece is a component of the combustor section that may change the geometry and direction of the hot gas path through which the hot gas is flowed. Thus, the transition piece typically includes a forward end having a first cross-sectional shape and size, and an aft end having a second cross-sectional shape and size.
During operation of the turbine system, the transition piece is subjected to a variety of forces. Various components of the transition piece may thus become misaligned during operation. For example, the mounting brackets which mount the transition piece in the combustor section may be forced out of alignment. Such alignment within the appropriate specifications and with respect to other components of the transition piece is critical for the transition piece to be properly positioned in the combustor section, so that for example the transition piece is mounted properly and various seals are maintained. Further, when new transition pieces are manufactured, it is similarly critical that the mounting brackets are properly aligned before the transition piece is utilized in a turbine system.
Transition pieces are one example of workpieces with components that may require adjustment in multiple directions. Many such workpieces include projecting members which may require such adjustment relative to other components of the workpieces.
Currently known methods and apparatus for such adjustments involve manually adjusting the projecting members, such as the mounting brackets of transition pieces. For example, mallets may be utilized to hammer the projecting members in various directions. After a period of hammering, the location of the projecting member may be assessed, and further hammering commenced as required. Such methods and apparatus are inaccurate and inefficient.
Accordingly, improved fixtures and methods for adjusting workpieces are desired in the art. For example, fixtures and methods that accurately and efficiently adjust projecting members of workpieces along multiple axes would be advantageous.